And to think I would never fall in love
by chibipandagurl
Summary: 23 year old Danielle Clifford was waiting for something exciting to happen in her ever boring life other than a new episode of Naruto was coming out. Graduating at high school at 15 and teaching for 2 years just isn't enough for this smart young woman. Follow her as she falls into the chaotic world of Naruto and finds the love she never thought she would. First story be honest plz!


"Alright are there any questions on what we just went over?" I asked the group of young hormonal teens. One hand went up. Attached to that hand was none other than Alex Hall. The hyperactive ball of sunshine that needs as much help and attention as a sugar high two year old with paint.

"Yes, Alex. What don't you understand?" If he says everything I'm going to strangle him with these uncomfortable pantyhose that I have to wear.

"Well actually what I don't understand is how you get y=-1 over 1+sin z. I got a completely different answer." The boy ran a tan hand through his dirty blonde hair in exhasperasion.

"Well you see Alex what I did was … and that's how I got my answer." I said showing what I did on the board as well as telling them. I forced a smile on my face as I felt my pantyhose ride up a bit and give me an uncomfortable almost wedgy.

"Oh ok I get it now. Thanks ." He grinned his usual Cheshire grin at me and I couldn't help but give one back, only mine was a bit smaller. Looking at my watch I noticed that the bell would be ringing soon and that I had been lecturing the whole period because of the questions I got. Well now I have to stay after school longer and grade papers when I wanted to spend the rest of my night relaxing in peace and maybe watching some of my favorite anime, Naruto.

"Okay class remember you have a test tomorrow so make sure you study real hard and get an A cause I don't feel like putting in any depressing grades, got it?" They all nodded and the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The students all put up their books back on the self, neatly might I add especially after how bad I scared them when they left it messy one day, and ran out of the room to get home and, hopefully, finish their homework before they started slacking off.

Sighing after the last student finally left and the door closed I hunched over from my normal 'perfect' posture. Slinking over to the rollie chair behind my desk I flopped into it rolling a few feet before dragging the chair back using my legs that were hooked on the desk. I kicked off the six inch hooker heels that I was required to wear or I would be fired like all of the other woman in the private school. The tight black pencil skirt felt like my legs were wrapped in plastic wrap and suffocating. My tight white button down blouse was finally loosened when I unbuttoned the first two buttons causing me to be able to take my first deep breath all day. Looking at the paperwork on my desk I groaned and picked up a red pen before starting to mark up the kids class work in the obnoxiously bright color that everyone hated to see on their work.

It took less than I thought it would to grade the papers and I was happy about that because now I could leave and get home in time to watch Naruto still. Sqealing like a little kid in a candy store I stuffed my small feet back into my six inch stiletto heels and grabbed my fancy bright orange and blue briefcase that I had specially designed to match Naruto's colors and have all of the characters printed inside on the top and bottom. Running as fast as my heels would let me I went to my classic gray 1965 Cadillac Eldorado. Revving the engine I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped to my apartment that was thirty minutes away if I went the speed limit, which I didn't. Arriving at my apartment and on the couch in a record time of fifteen minutes is where you would find me right now, watching a rerun of Naruto while eating instant chicken ramen.

This is the life.

This is my first ever story please don't sugar coat your criticism. I want to hear what you think and I will try to make it better as I go along. I also like hearing your ideas so dont be afraid to tell me. oh and sorry it's so short I just came up with it randomly and I hpe it will get better. Thanks for reading

Migit


End file.
